


Place of God - Ort Gottes

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: Momentaufnahmen Familie Holmes-Lestrade [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Church of England, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Going to Church on Sundays, M/M, Mycroft is Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft und Greg verbringen ein sehr entspanntes Wochenende und Greg lernt einen sehr privaten Teil von Mycrofts Leben kennen...





	Place of God - Ort Gottes

Wir lagen zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und sahen uns einen Spielfilm an, der Film war aber nur Hintergrundgeräusch denn das, was gerade zählte, war, dass ich hier mit Mycroft lag und wir einfach Zeit für uns hatten.

Mycroft lag hinter mir und hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen und seine Beine zwischen meine geschoben. Diese Momente in denen wir Zeit nur für uns hatten, waren rar gesät und deshalb unglaublich kostbar und wir genossen sie beide sehr.  
Myc vergrub seine Nase in meinen Haaren und ich seufzte wohlig auf „Ich möchte dir morgen Vormittag gerne etwas zeigen, etwas das niemand von mir weiß, und mir sehr viel bedeutet. “

Ich drehte mein Kopf so, dass ich ihn ansehen kann „Aha und was wäre das?“ Ich spüre einen sanften Kuss hinter meinem Ohr und dann ein flüstern „eine Überraschung“ Ich gab ein kleines brummendes Lachen von mir und drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn an „Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“  
Dann legte ich ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn sanft. Myc erwiderte den Kuss erst sanft und dann mit immer mehr Leidenschaft, ein Glück hatten wir so ein breites Sofa …

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich mit einem geflüstertem „Aufwachen Liebster“ geweckt. Ich brummte unwillig. Wieso weckte er mich an einem Sonntag?! Da wollte ich Ausschlafen verdammt!  
„Die Überraschung weißt du noch?“ Ach stimmt, da war ja was… Ich seufzte tief, drehte mich und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf „Wie spät ist es?“ „kurz vor acht“ hörte ich mit einem Schmunzeln in der Stimme.  
Ich stöhnte „verdammter Frühaufsteher“.  
Mycroft lachte brummend in sich hinein. Ich setzte mich auf und sah Mycroft an „Ist die Überraschung denn weit weg?“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Nein, zehn Minuten Fußweg, wenn wir langsam gehen, aber wir müssen uns noch schick machen und außerdem möchte ich vorher noch in Ruhe mit dir Frühstücken“ Ich runzelte die Stirn „Okay…“.

Mycroft wandte sich zum gehen „Ich gehe jetzt Duschen … und da wir noch genug Zeit haben, kannst du gerne mitkommen, wenn du möchtest“ Na das musste er mir nicht zweimal sagen…

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später standen wir beide, nur mit Handtüchern bekleidet, im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel, putzen uns die Zähne und rasierten uns gründlich.  
Wir zogen uns an und da ich damit schneller fertig war, als Myc ging ich schon mal in die Küche und setzte Kaffee sowie Teewasser auf und deckte den Tisch.

Ich war gerade dabei Mycrofts geliebten _Twinings English Breakfast Tea_ in das Teesieb zu häufen da kam Mycroft in die Küche „Du bist ja schon fast fertig?“ lächelnd drehte ich mich zu ihm „Jap! Ich wäre gleich zu dir gekommen, um zu gucken ob du dich vielleicht in deiner Weste verheddert hast“ Mit einem kleinen Glucksen trat ich näher an Myc heran und zog ihn zu einem kurzen Kuss heran „Gut siehst du aus.“ Ich fuhr mit beiden Händen über seinen Oberkörper und fühlte den feinen weichen Stoff unter meinen Fingern. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben“ Mycroft beugte sich leicht zu mir runter und küsste mich zärtlich „Lass uns frühstücken“ ich seufzte, als die Eieruhr klingelte und die Stimmung ruinierte „Ja gute Idee, mir hängt der Magen schon in den Kniekehlen!“  
Wir saßen fast anderthalb Stunden am Frühstückstisch und genossen es einfach mal Zeit zu haben.  
Gegen viertel nach zehn faltete Mycroft seinen Teil der _Sunday Times_ zusammen und legte ihn ordentlich gefaltet auf den Stuhl neben sich.

Dann nahm er seine Taschenuhr in die Hand und meinte „Wir sollten uns fertigmachen“ Ich blickte von dem Teil der Zeitung auf, den ich gelesen hatte und meinte nur „Okay … Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt“ ich faltete die Zeitungsseiten nicht ganz so ordentlich, legte sie aber auch auf den Stuhl neben mir.  
Wir standen auf, den Großteil des Frühstückstisches hatten wir schon abgeräumt, da so die Wahrscheinlichkeit minimiert wurde, dass man plötzlich mit der Zeitung in der Butter oder Marmelade hang.  
Wir zogen uns Mäntel und Schuhe an und gingen dann los.   
Als Mycroft meinte, wir würden linksherum die Straße herunter gehen fragte ich ihn noch mal „verrätst du mir jetzt, wohin es geht?“ Ich vergrub meine Hände tief in meinen Manteltaschen, da es doch wesentlich kälter war als erwartet, immerhin schien die Sonne und Mycroft meinte ja, es wären keine zehn Minuten von hier.  
Mycroft sah mich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und einem funkeln in den Augen an das mir verriet, dass es ihm einen Heidenspaß machte dieses kleine Spielchen hier mit mir zu spielen.  
„Nein, du wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren“ Ich seufzte ungeduldig.  
„Da es Sonntagvormittag ist und wir gerade reichlich gefrühstückt haben, denke ich nicht das wir essen oder etwas trinken gehen“ Mycroft sah mich belustigt an „Da hast du recht“ Wir bogen vom _Grosvenor Square_ links in die _South Audley Street_ ein und als wir die Kreuzung _South Audley/ Mount Street_ überquerten, kam mir ein unwahrscheinlicher Gedanke denn da es, wie gesagt Sonntagvormittag war und _Harry´s Bar_ generell Sonntags geschlossen hatte, blieb nur noch ein Ort in dieser Richtung der irgendwie Sinn machen würde und das war die Grosvenor Chapel.  
Eine schöne kleine Kirche, an der ich das eine oder andere Mal schon vorbeigefahren war. Wir konnten die Kirche schon sehen, da fasste ich Myc am Oberarm und blieb stehen, womit er auch stehen bleiben musste und mich fragend ansah „Ist es das, was du mir zeigen wolltest?“ Ich zeigte zu der Kirche etwas weiter die Straße runter.  
„Das du Sonntags gerne mal in die Kirche gehst?“ Mycroft sah mich mit ausdrucksloser Miene an „und? Ist die Überraschung geglückt?“ Jetzt nahm Myc meinen Arm und bewegte mich zum weiter gehen „Kann man wohl sagen, damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. “  
Ich griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Wir waren jetzt kurz vor der Kirche und es standen schon einige Leute auf dem Bürgersteig davor und unterhielten sich.  
Gemessenen Schrittes gingen wir auf die Gruppe älterer Damen und Herren zu. Mycroft schüttelte hier und da ein paar Hände und zügig gingen wir in die Kirche hinein. Wir suchten uns einen Platz, mit guter Sicht auf den Altar, oben auf der Empore und Mycroft atmete kaum merklich einmal tief durch.  
Danach wirkte er merklich entspannter. Er nahm meine Hand und verschlang seine Finger mit meinen und im nächsten Moment fingen die Kirchenglocken an zu läuten und die ersten Menschen betraten die Kirche und suchten sich ihre Plätze. Ich wollte eigentlich gerne, etwas sagen, doch ich wusste nicht was.

Das Mycroft das hier mit mir teilte, bedeutete mir sehr viel.  
Am Ende des, wirklich sehr schönen, Gottesdienstes blieben wir noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und lauschten dem Organisten. „Danke“ meinte ich mit leicht belegter Stimme und blickte ihn von der Seite mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln an. „Wofür?“ Fragte Mycroft mit nicht weniger belegter Stimme zurück „Dafür das du, dass hier mit mir geteilt hast, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel“ Wir teilten einen tiefen Blick, Mycroft schenkte mir ein schmales Lächeln und drückte meine Hand bevor er, sich leicht räusperte „Ich fand es auch sehr schön, Hier oben mal nicht alleine zu sein“ Dann löste er sich von mir und stand auf „Lass uns gehen “  
Der Großteil der anderen Kirchgänger war bereits gegangen und der Father, der in der Doppeltür stand, unterhielt sich gerade noch mit einer alten Dame, als wir auf ihn zu kamen.  
Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und wandte sich dann uns beziehungsweise Mycroft zu. Die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hand und machten den Eindruck, sich schon lange zu kennen „Mycroft, wie schön Sie hier zu sehen, ich dachte schon, Sie kommen gar nicht mehr“ als ein kleines lachen in seinem Brustkorb vibrierte, bildeten sich tiefe Lachfalten rund um seine Augen und brachten diese zum Strahlen. „Und wie ich sehe haben sie heute sogar jemanden mitgebracht“ Der Priester sah mich mit so einem offenen und warmherzigen Blick an das ich mich sofort willkommen und wohl fühlte. „Gregory Das ist Father Reece Richards, Father das ist mein Partner, Gregory Lestrade“ Jetzt schüttelten wir uns die Hände. „Freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Lestrade“ "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." erwiderte ich mit der gleichen offenherzigkeit.  
Wir plauderten noch etwas und verabschiedeten uns dann.  
Auch wenn es in der Kirche nicht übermäßig warm war, hatte ich das Gefühl, das mein Gesicht, glühte und atmete so erst einmal tief die kalte klare, so klar wie die Luft mitten in London halt sein konnte, ein und hatte das Gefühl, vor Energie nur so zu vibrieren, fühlte mich gleichzeitig aber auch mental etwas erschöpft. „Das war wirklich ein schöner Gottesdienst“ Mycroft gab ein brummen von sich „Ja das war es“ Mycroft legte einen Arm um meine Taille und ich sah ihn erstaunt an „Mir war gerade danach“ wir teilten einen verliebten Blick und gingen so die Straße entlang bis zur großen Kreuzung. Da löste er sich von mir, aber das war vollkommen in Ordnung, denn für Mycroft der in der Öffentlichkeit eigentlich gar keine Zärtlichkeiten mit mir austauschte außer vielleicht mal einen vielsagenden Blick oder ein minimales Lächeln war das schon wirklich viel.  
„Ihr kennt euch schon lange du und Father Richards oder?“ Mycroft nickte mir zu „ja wir sind früher zusammen zur Schule gegangen und später in Cambridge sind wir uns auch ab und zu mal über den Weg gelaufen, obwohl es uns ja in gänzlich andere Richtungen verschlagen hat.“ schmunzelte er.  
Wir hatten unser Haus erreicht und Mycroft holte seinen Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Tür auf. „Hm ja kann man wohl sagen, hatte er da schon so ein einnehmendes Wesen?“ Mycroft sah mich belustigt an „Ja er konnte da schon die Massen begeistern“ Mycroft lachte kurz auf da er sich wohl scheinbar an etwas erinnerte.  
Im Flur zogen wir unsere Straßenkleidung aus und hängten diese an ihren Platz. Anschließend gingen wir dann in die Küche, um den Rest des Frühstücks abzuräumen.  
Ich zog Mycroft zu einem Kuss ran „Das war wirklich eine schöne Überraschung, und es hat mir sehr gut gefallen“ Mycroft vertiefte den Kuss und zog mich näher zu sich heran, in dem er mir mit leichtem Druck eine Hand aufs Kreuz legte. „Ich fand es auch wirklich sehr schön.“ Ich hatte meine Arme um seine Hüfte gelegt und erwiderte „Danke das ich das mit dir erleben durfte, es war wirklich sehr schön“ Ich löste mich etwas von ihm „So schön es war, du weckst mich jetzt aber nicht jeden Sonntag um acht oder?“ Mir war es etwas unangenehm aber meine Sonntage waren mir heilig.  
„Nein, keine Sorge, ich schaffe es leider auch nicht so oft, wie ich gerne würde“ unwillkürlich seufzte ich auf, gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss „ich ziehe mich mal kurz um.“ Mycroft holte sein Handy hervor und tippte darauf herum, „Tu das, ich gehe kurz telefonieren“ so ging ich in Schlafzimmer und zog mir bequemere Sachen an und Mycroft ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Den restlichen Sonntag verbrachte ich auf dem Sofa und Mycroft in seinem Arbeitszimmer… Deshalb war es umso schöner das wir gestern und heute Vormittag so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.


End file.
